International Patent Applications WO98/31674 (= U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,718), WO99/31071, WO99/31090, WO99/47505 (= U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,303), WO01/19818, WO01/30766, WO01/30777, WO01/94319, WO02/064584, WO02/085885 and WO02/085906 disclose phthalazinone derivatives having PDE4 inhibitory properties. In the International Patent Application WO03/032993, the European Patent Applications EP 539806, EP 618201, EP 723962, EP 738715, EP 763534 and in the German Patent Application DE19604388 arylalkyl-diazinone and thiadiazinone derivatives are described as PDE4 inhibitors. International Patent Application WO93/07146 (= U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,954) discloses benzo and pyrido pyridazinone and pyridazinthione compounds with PDE4 inhibiting activity.
In the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 33, No. 6, 1990, pp. 1735-1741 1,4-Bis(3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-pyridazin-6-yl)benzene derivatives are described as potent phosphodiesterase inhibitors and inodilators. In the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry Vol. 45 No. 12, 2002, pp. 2520-2525, 2526-2533 and in Vol. 44, No. 16, 2001, pp. 2511-2522 and pp. 2523-2535 phthalazinone derivatives are described as selective PDE4 inhibitors.